Next generation karaoke
by Kayla Di'Angelo
Summary: Descendants of the heroes of Olympus get together to have a karaoke party
1. Jason and his cockiness

Percy/Nico: Kayla,Pearl,Trent,

Jason/Reyna: Hercules, Jason Jr

Clarisse /Chris: Cally, Chrysander (sander),Clarrisa,Sophie

Charles/Silena: Charlia

Annabeth/Piper: theadora

Kayla's P.O.V

Hello I'm Kayla Di Angelo daughter of Nico and Percy Di Angelo ( I don't know so please don't ask).so I my sibling decided to text our friends and have a karaoke night like our parents did when they were bored out their minds. so the conversation went like this ...

Kayla:meet me in the amphitheater

Jason: why

Pearl: karaoke dummy

Cally: other than fight that's all we do in the amphitheater

Luke : true dat

Trent: see you in 10

-break-

" Ill go first" Jason said steeping on the amphitheater stage

" let me guess Nico and Vince " kayla said with a childish grin"because it always im i wrong that we can be something for real "

" no miss Di Angelo I think i have matured out out of that phase."

" Nicole play talk dirt" look at the girl at the girl at the top step of the stand

" hold on" typing on her computer "your all set"

Jason  
Jason Derulo  
Get jazzy on it

I'm that flight that you get on, international  
First class seat on my lap girl, riding comfortable

'Cause I know what the girl them need,  
New York to Haiti  
I got lipstick stamps on my passport,  
You make it hard to leave

Been around the world, don't speak the language  
But your booty don't need explaining  
All I really need to understand is  
When you talk dirty to me  
Talk dirty to me  
Talk dirty to me  
Talk dirty to me  
Get jazzy on it

You know the words to my songs  
No habla inglés  
Our conversations ain't long  
But you know what is

I know what the girl them want,  
London to Taiwan  
I got lipstick stamps on my passport  
I think I need a new one

Been around the world, don't speak the language  
But your booty don't need explaining  
All I really need to understand is  
When you talk dirty to me  
Talk dirty to me  
Talk dirty to me  
Talk dirty to me

Uno, met your friend in Rio  
Dos, she was all on me-o  
Tres, we can ménage à three though  
Quatro, ooh (2 Chainz!)

Dos Cadenas, close to genius  
Sold out arenas, you can suck my penis  
Gilbert Arenas, guns on deck  
Chest to chest, tongue on neck  
International oral sex  
Every picture I take, I pose a threat  
Bought a jet, what do you expect?  
Her pussy's so good I bought her a pet  
Anyway, every day I'm trying to get to it  
Got her saved in my phone under "Big Booty"  
Anyway, every day I'm trying to get to it  
Got her saved in my phone under "Big Booty"

Been around the world, don't speak the language  
But your booty don't need explaining  
All I really need to understand is  
When you talk dirty to me  
Talk dirty to me (you you you)  
Talk dirty to me (yeah yeah)  
Talk dirty to me (talk to me)  
Talk dirty to me (oh yeah)  
Get jazzy on it 

" I stand corrected but let me just say change your last name to Derulo cause that amazing


	2. Pearl and her truths

"Anybody next " offering a hand to the stage

"I'll go" offered pearl with a genuine smile

"stage all yours my sister"

" you remember that old song dad use to sing to mom when we were little "you're so beautiful "

"I remember like it was yesterday" she said with a grin

"hol up mister D use to sing to his wife"Sander said with the most confused look on his face

" Yes idiot"Kayla said rolling her eyes

"On it "Nicole said from the of the amphitheater"Here is Pearl singing You're so beautiful by Jussie Smollet from the hit show Empire "

Sometimes you feel insecure  
Trust me babe I understand (straight up for real)  
Even with no manicure  
Just know that I'll still hold your hand (haha, I'm just sayin')  
You look so good when you walking by  
Sexy comes in every size  
Keep wearing that, you ain't playin'  
You got yourself a new man  
F Kanye's Workout Plan  
I call that baby fat (baby fat)  
Cause you sure look good to me  
I think

You're so beautiful (shake it, shake it)  
Give the world a show (move it, move it)  
Go up down, up down, up down  
Go up down, up down, up down  
Shake it fast, it's yours  
(How much you pay for it?)

I say, you're so beautiful (shake it, shake it)  
And I don't care who knows (move it, move it)  
Go up down, up down, up down  
Go up down, up down, up down  
Shake it fast  
Cause it sure look good to me

Jason starts raping

Jason got a thing for the ladies  
The ladies got a thing for the Jason

What I'mma do with you? Damn you so beautiful  
How do I get you on my team?  
You can be natural with a wig on  
Chocolate, Caramel, or a Red bone  
So confident, so classy  
I should kiss you for the hell of it, no chapstick  
Can't help it, I love all women  
Big, small, medium, and tall women  
Aww man, every one of ya' look good to me  
Ain't gotta be a beava' to get wood from me, get it?  
Where the hell do ya' come from?  
Shot me like a bullet, where did you get a gun from?  
Landed on your planet in another dimension  
Lookin' at you got me standin' up at attention  
You got me goin'

 _[Hook:]_  
You're so beautiful (shake it, shake it)  
Give the world a show (move it, move it)  
Go up down, up down, up down  
Go up down, up down, up down  
Shake it fast, it's yours  
(How much you pay for it?)

I say, you're so beautiful (shake it, shake it)  
And I don't care who knows (move it, move it)  
Go up down, up down, up down  
Go up down, up down, up down  
Shake it fast  
Cause it sure look good to me

 _[Bridge x4:]_  
Shake it fast  
Shake it, shake it fast  
You lookin' like a bag of money (bag of money, bag of money)

 _[Hook:]_  
You're so beautiful (shake it, shake it)  
Give the world a show (move it, move it)  
Go up down, up down, up down  
Go up down, up down, up down  
Shake it fast, it's yours  
(How much you pay for it?)

I say, you're so beautiful (shake it, shake it)  
And I don't care who knows (move it, move it)  
Go up down, up down, up down  
Go up down, up down, up down  
Go up down, up down, up down  
Go up down, up down, up down  
Go up down, up down, up down  
Go up down, up down, up down  
Shake it fast  
Cause you sure __look _ _good to me__

 _ _" Jason grace who the hell gave the right the jack up my song " she said looking very displeased__

 _ _"I'm sorry "__

 _ _"try not mess up my set show off" she said walking of the stage__

* * *

Author note:next up is one of the clarisse's four


	3. trickest twins

"Anyone next " kayla said looking at Hunter and Hayden

"okay we'll go if want us to go so bad " hunter said sounding super annoyed

" thank you pick a song any song"

" oh what you're gonna pull a bunny out of a baseball cap"Hayden said with the most sarcastic voice ever

"oh no but i do have a Riptide in my pocket and I'm not scare to use it " kayla said giving Hayden a dirty glare

" just sing before someone gets hurt"pearl said handing Hunter and Hayden a microphone

"nicole do you have any Empire"

" what kind of question is that"the tiny Valdez said with the most sacastic looking look on her face

" money for nothing"

" really that's so very not like you"Every eye was shifted to my little brother Tyson hugging a teddy bear."I would you see you as a keep your money person "

"who invited the squirt "Jason said not taking his off the youngest Di' Angelo

"Ty what are you doing here it past your bedtime " Kayla said knealing down to the little boy

"I saw you sneak out and followed you cause I thought you were in trouble "

" well thanks little bro but we're okay " she said ruffling his hair " Now go back were to the cabin and catch z's"

" okay put Grace if you do anything with my sisters I will hurt you"he said throwing up a fist

" Deal squirt "jason said giving him a thumbs up as tyson walks away from the amphitheater

"wow that kid make threats like your father"Hunter said with a impressed look o his face

Money for nothing by Jussie Smollett

 **Hunter=**

 _Hayden_

 **Consumers, silver spooners**  
 **It's nothin', we get money for it**

 _Commas and zeros, that's the way we do it_  
 _We make it work in this economy_  
 _Rollin' dinero, pockets stay polluted_  
 _Money is dirty and we don't play clean_  
 _We chasin' paper, run, run, hurry, move it_  
 _Get out the way if you ain't 'bout that green_  
 _Intensive labor, taxes are included_  
 _Ain't nothin' in this effin' world for free_

 _We got to install microwave ovens_  
 _Custom kitchen deliveries_  
 _We got to move these refrigerators_  
 _We got to move these color TVs_

 **We are the people who turn illegal to legal**  
 **We take the good with the evil, create more sales than the Beatles**  
 **And the lion's our logo, we the sharks in the water**  
 **Multimedia moguls, more offices than the oval**  
 **We do everything, pull up in the game to entertain**  
 **Finish it by any means necessary**  
 **We everywhere, millionaires, billionaires, visionary**  
 **Back to business, let's just spend, think it in and celebrate**

 _(Move that work, move that work)_  
 **Commercialize, commercialize**  
(Get that work, get that work)  
 **To advertise, to advertise**  
(Make it work, make it work)  
 **Look mom, I'm on TV**  
(Gotta make it work, make it work)  
 **Hi mom, I'm on TV(Move that work, move that work)**

 _(Move that work, move that work)_

 **Commercialize, commercialize**  
 _(Get that work, get that work)_  
 **To advertise, to advertise**  
 _(Make it work, make it work_ )  
 **Look mom, I'm on TV**  
 _(Gotta make it work, make it work)_  
 **Hi mom, I'm on TV**

 _My talent's worth a fortune ( **500** )_  
 _They know that I'm a boss_  
 _I got the ice flossin'_  
 _I'm all about my business **(all about my money)**_  
 _I'm all about my business_

_(Move that work, move that work)  
 **Commercialize, commercialize**  
(Get that work, get that work)  
 **To advertise, to advertise**  
(Make it work, make it work)  
 **Look mom, I'm on TV**  
(Gotta make it work, make it work)  
 **Hi mom, Im on TV**_

Sorry I agree with my brother on this on


	4. boyfriend duetsI

"Anybody next"Kayla said looking desperate

"everyone went but you, Nicole,Hercules"

"okay we we can make it fast boyfriend duets me &Herc., Nicole&Hunter deal

" deal but you remeber the rules for boyfriend duets you have to sing a lovey dovey song "pearl said with the with most ridiculous smile ever

"Okay Nicole Dilemma Kelly Rowland Ft Nelly"

"really "nicole said cocking one eyebrow

"what you said sing lovey dovey so dilemma"

"Okay dilemma by Kelly Ft Nelly

 _kayla_

 **hercules**

 _I.. love you, and I.. need you_

 _Nelly I.. love you, I do.. neeeeed you - but_

 _No matter what I do, all I think about is you_  
 _Even when I'm with my boo, boy you know I'm crazy over you_  
 _No matter what I do, all I think about is you_  
 _Even when I'm with my boo, boy you know I'm crazy over you_

 **Check it, check it, check it, uhh**  
 **I met this chick and she just moved right up the block from me**  
 **And uhh, she got the hots for me the finest thing my hood did see**  
 **But oh no, oh no, she gotta a man**  
 **and a son, doh'ohhh, but that's okay**  
 **Cause I, wait for my cue and just listen, play my position**  
 **Like a shortstop, pick up e'rything mami hittin**  
 **And in no time.. (no time) I..**  
 **I plan to make this wah-one mi-i-ne.. and that's for sure**  
 **Cause I, I never been the type to, break up a happy home**  
 **But uh, there's somethin bout baby girl I just can't leave alone**  
 **So tell me ma what's it gonna be? She said**  
 **(You don't know what you mean to me)**

 _No matter what I do, all I think about is you_  
 _Even when I'm with my boo, boy you know I'm crazy over you_  
 _No matter what I do, all I think about is you_  
 _Even when I'm with my boo, boy you know I'm crazy over you_

 **Check it, check it, check it, uhh**  
 **I see a lot and you look and I never say a word**  
 **I know how niggaz start actin trippin out here about they girls**  
 **And there's no way-ayy-hey, Nelly gon' fight over**  
 **no day-hey-ame.. as you can see**  
 **But I, I like your steez, your style, your whole demeanor**  
 **The way you come through and holla and swoop me in his 2-seater**  
 **Now that's gangstah-ah-ahhh..**  
 **And I got special ways to thank yah-ah-ahhh.. don't you forget it**  
 **But uh, it ain't that easy for you to pack and leave him**  
 **But uh, you and dirty got ties for different reasons**  
 **I respect that and right before I turn to leave, she said**

 _No matter what I do, all I think about is you_

 _Even when I'm with my boo, boy you know I'm crazy over you_

 _No matter what I do, all I think about is you_

 _Even when I'm with my boo, boy you know I'm crazy over you_  
 ** _Sing it for me K_**

 _I.. love you, and I.. need you_  
 _Nelly I.. love you, I do.. (c'mon girl)_  
 _And it's more than you'll.. ever know_  
 _But.. it's fo'sho_  
 _You can always count on my love_  
 _Foreveeeeer more, yeahh-yeahh.._

 **East coast, I know you shakin right**  
 **Down South, I know you bouncin right**  
 **West coast, I know you walkin right, cause**  
 **Midwest, I see you swingin right**  
 **(You don't know what you mean to me)**

 _No matter what I do, all I think about is you_  
 _Even when I'm with my boo, boy you know I'm crazy over you_  
 _No matter what I do, all I think about is you_  
 _Even when I'm with my boo, boy you know I'm crazy over you_  
 _[Nelly] Sing it for me K_

 **East coast, I know you shakin right**  
 **Down South, I know you bouncin right**  
 **West coast, I know you walkin right, cause**  
 **Midwest, I see you swing it right**  
 **(You don't know what you mean to me)**  
 **East coast, you still shakin right**  
 **Down South, I see you bouncin right**  
 **West coast, I know you walkin right, cause**  
 **Midwest, I see you swingin right**  
 **(You don't know what you mean to me)**

 _No matter what I do, all I think about is you  
Even when I'm with my boo, boy you know I'm crazy over you  
No matter what I do, all I think about is you  
Even when I'm with my boo, boy you know I'm crazy over you  
[Nelly] Sing it for me K  
[Chorus]_

 **East coast, I know you shakin right**  
 **Down South, I know you bouncin right**  
 **West coast, I know you walkin right**  
 **Midwest, I see you swing it right**  
 **(You don't know what you mean to me)**  
 **East coast, you still shakin right**  
 **Down South, I see you bouncin right**  
 **West coast, I know you walkin right, cause**  
 **Midwest, I see you swingin right**  
 **(You don't know what you mean to me)**

I think i did better than Kelly


	5. Nicole and Hunters SL

"last but not least Mister and misses hood"

"look Kay don't call me that "Nicole said looking a bit annoyed

"okay your still under B.D. rules so pick your poison" Kayla said giving them a cheshier cat smile

"Ice Kelly Rowland and Lil Wanye

" hey Nicole don't you think that a little bit personal"

" so what you scared of a little bitty sex song 'hunter giving her an embarrassed look on his face"oh you can slay a minotaur put you can't handle a song that Hunter Hood is a "she stopped in mid-sentence because reality snapped back that there was a crowd

" Go on we have all night for you to rant about how stupid Hunter is "

"play the song "

 _Nicole_

 ** _Hunter_**

You're like ice  
I-C-E,  
Feels so nice  
Scorching me,  
You're so hot hot  
Baby, your love is so hot, hot

Pull up,  
She been purring like a kitten  
Cravin' your love  
I've been counting down the days you been gone  
A little too long, patient  
Knowing exactly what it is  
It lasts time and now

When you come and lay between it this time  
Take the ice cube (boy, you know what)  
Sit it right below my navel  
And watch what I do  
And that's my favorite angle  
My legs are numb now  
Your loving be giving me chills

You're like ice  
I-C-E,  
Feels so nice  
Scorching me,  
You're so hot hot  
Baby, your love is so hot, hot

You put the pillow **(right there)**  
Underneath my back  
Got me up against the window **(right now)**  
We got no shame, we going in  
He hates it when I use my hands  
He got me saying, 'Damn my man knows what he's doing'

The mirrors, the mirrors  
Up on the ceiling got things so visual, so visual  
Babe, I ain't never felt so right, yeah  
He comes again, my body going numb  
Hot as ice, can't get enough

You're like ice  
I-C-E,  
Feels so nice  
Scorching me,  
You're so hot hot ( **me and Ms Izzy)**  
Baby, your love is so hot, hot ( **another track** )

 **Uh, ice, ice baby**  
 **Shake that ass just like dice baby**  
 **You hot and I'm tunechi**  
 **I beat that cat, animal cruelty**  
 **I'm colder than your man**  
 **He should be your ex**  
 **I throw that ass back like we playing pitch and catch**  
 **Fucking right**  
 **And all your hear is what's my name, it's your pussy**  
 **Sweet tooth roll tussy**  
 **If you are what you eat I'm so pussy**  
 **I'm skating on thin ice**  
 **I put it in her wind pipe, we do it 'til we both exhausted**  
 **Twin pipes, pillow under her stomach**  
 **The other pillow she bites**  
 **Would you like anything?**  
 **'Cause I'll do anything you like**  
 **I make her freeze up**  
 **Pick her knees up,**  
 **She want a maid nigga**  
 **Watch me clean up,**  
 **I know where to put it**  
 **I put it in her life**  
 **I leave that pussy smoking**  
 **Smoking like ice**

You're like ice ( **tunechi)**  
I-C-E,  
Feels so nice  
Scorching me ( **young mulla, babe),**  
You're so hot, hot ( **I got that come back)**  
Baby, your love is so hot, hot

You're like ice  
I-C-E,  
Feels so nice  
Scorching me,  
You're so hot, hot  
Baby, your love is so hot, hot  
You're like ice

''I still wonder did that song describe their sex life if so I want my sex-life to be a Kelly Rowland song'' Kayla whispered to sister

"as if dad will allow that to ever happen ever "

"Curse Nico Di Angelo"

"Hello Kayla Bianca Di Angelo"

I literally almost a meter high just by a couple feet

"father , I I d didn't see you there "she stutter

"I'm I dreaming or is dad sitting in front of you right now"pearl whisper

" Yep"

" Jackie ratted us right

" yup"

" your mother and I will decide your punishment in the morning"Nico said yawning

"yes sir "they said giving innocent looks" can we a least say good night"

" you just did now move you miserable maggots " He said while they walk in a single file line the only thing you could hear was the click of Pearl and Kayla's shoes

"Grace Hood if you did anything with my daughter or my niece I will cut you "

" yes sir "they said a little bit scared while Nicole is laughing her head off

" I could of swear you peed you pants a little bit"

" shut up Valdez"all three of them said feeling a bit violated

 _\- the end-_


End file.
